combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M134 Minigun
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = Basic Mystery Weapon Box C Advanced Mystery Weapon Box C Premium Mystery Weapon Box B VIP Weapon Mystery Box Machine Gun Unlimited Mystery Box V.2 |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |restrictions = Eliminator Hauser Package (Gold) |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The M134 Minigun is a Specialist Item, which is very different from the Super Spy's M134. Overview As seen on the right, the Minigun has a relatively low damage rating, but it also has the fastest rate of fire out of any weapon even though the stats only say it has 90 (which is on par with a few Submachine Guns). It also has the highest spread of any weapon, so it is advised to control your firing with improvised Burst Fire or else you'll waste a lot of ammo (It is advised only to do this when suppressing fire, as bursting to attempt to kill someone will dramatically lower your kill speed due to the luck and time needed). The Specialist M134 Minigun uses a 500 ammo magazine. The Minigun in Cabin Fever (available for players on Round 20) and Super Spy's Minigun has 900 rounds instead. Reloaded= The M134 Minigun is only available from opening several Mystery Weapon Boxes unless of course the player has owned it before it's departure and return to the store. In Reloaded, this weapon cannot be spooled like it could before and is an all or nothing sequence, meaning that it must finish its cooldown before being able to become revv'ed and start firing again. Interestingly, the weapon is not featured in the Special Weapon Box, even though it has been classified as a special weapon. Also, the weapon is marked as Rare. A specific variant has succeeded it in almost every aspect that can be spooled and is indirectly available for purchase in the stores Mystery Weapon Boxes. |-| Classic= It is best to keep the weapon spooled (revv'ed up for use). To spool the weapon, just hold the left click and repeatably let go and briefly hold. It may take some practice until you establish a feel for the weapon and understand the interval length you are used to. This is to make sure that it doesn't start firing off from holding left click for too long. This will keep the barrels spinning and reduce the time needed to begin firing. While you are firing, you cannot sprint, or else your gun will cease to fire. When it does, it will require you to respool it, which will take a few seconds. Beware of lag during your full auto sessions with this gun, as the extreme amount of bullets will cause it to lag from utter speed! Variants Trivia *The M134 Minigun for Specialists has white/silver barrel brackets, contradicting the picture of the weapon above which is in the Combat Arms arsenal. *Despite not having a reload animation, the M134 Specialist has one of the fastest reloads in the game. *Using the M134 causes lag for other players, like the Flamethrower. *The picture of the Minigun above actually describes the Super Spy's M134. The two weapons also share the same weapon description. *The M134 Minigun actually does not share the same name with the Super Spy version of it. The Super Spy's version is named the M134. You can check by looking at the pictures on this page which is now renamed: M134 (Spy) *While looking at the M134 Minigun from third person, the barrels appear not to rotate at all. *The M134 Minigun is the fourth weapon to be held up while running. The first weapon is the Anaconda Black, second is the M134, third is the Desert Eagle, and fifth is the Skorpion. *The Minigun was placed on sale again, during the Black Lung content update for 3,330 NX/7 Days. *A person can possess two miniguns at one time (or three with the Specialist Backpack License), by using the Specialist Minigun, and The Legion . This can also be achieved in Cabin Fever as the M134 Minigun appears upstairs at round 20 on extreme. They can have the Specialist Minigun and pick up the one upstairs, switching it off with a regular primary weapon. *Testing has shown that the M134 Minigun fires at a rate of 9 bullets per second. Events *From August 13, 14 and 15th 2010, players could obtain a 1 Day M134 Minigun each day if they completed 10 matches of Spy Hunt *After the 10/20/10 Content Update the M134 Minigun was on sale for 3,300 Nx for 7 days. *During the May Specialist month, the M134 Minigun was on sale for 2,925 NX/7 Days. *This gun was on sale for Permanent Duration in Combat Arms Brazil for 29,900 NX on 12/19/2013 See More *M134 Minigun (Operative)/Strategies Media M134 Minigun draw.gif|The draw animation of the M134 Minigun. M134 Minigun fire.gif|The fire animation of the M134 Minigun. M134 Minigun reload.gif|The reload animation of the M134 Minigun. M134 Minigun sprint.gif|The sprint animation of the M134 Minigun. Specialist M134 Minigun.jpg|M134 Minigun Ingame Minigun Full Auto.jpg|Firing the M134 Minigun Sprinting with the M134 Minigun.jpg|Sprinting with the M134 Minigun M134minigunmainimage.jpg|M134 Minigun Arsenal Image Category:Specialist Items Category:CASH Category:Operative Items Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-3 Silver Star Category:2009